Going once, going twice
by EssieScrawls
Summary: Merlin is an auctioneer at his father's company, and his friend and colleague Will is convinced that this mysterious telephone bidder he's been handling the past month wants nothing than to get into Merlin's pants. Merlin's not so sure, but can't help to be intrigued.


Auctioneer Merlin Emrys of auctionhouse Emrys Ltd. looked around the room, it was packed with wealthy businessmen and people who wanted to try their luck in investing in an exquisite art piece. Merlin always found the difference between the two species easy to spot. Clothing for one was a big hint, but the arrogant air that hung around the businessmen was another huge factor in dividing the two groups.

His earpiece crackled and it brought his attention back. _"Merlin, for the next piece there is also a bidder on the phone._ " His father said.

Merlin confirmed and brought the room to a silent whisper when he stated, "The next piece we will auction is lot 207, a painting by the artist Kilgharrah. We will start off at 10.000 Pounds." A bidding sign went straight up.

"10.000 Pounds I have, will anyone bid 15?"Another sign went straight up and Merlin pointed to the gentleman with his hammer. "15, for that man at the back. Can I get 20?" Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Will's hand go up. Will was the person who handled the telephone bidder. "I have a bid of 20.000 Pounds on the phone, anyone will go up to 30? 30.000 Pounds for this wonderful painting by the late Kilgharrah – New bidder on the left for 30.000 Pounds."

Merlin continued on, Kilgrharrah's works would usually sell for quite some money, but 105.000 Pounds was a new record. And again it was won by the same telephone bidder, who had already bought four other art pieces around that same amount of money this past month. Merlin was intrigued to know who this person was, but only his father had access to that information as he handled the financial side of things.

Not that he was complaining though, every painting or artwork he would sell, he'd get a 10% commission on. This past month only he made just short of 50.000 Pounds.

 **~oOoOo~**

"I tell you, Merlin," Will began, taking the spoon out of his mouth when they sat down on their usual spot in the cafeteria and pointed it at Merlin. "This mysterious caller I've been handling this past month wants you."

Merlin snorted, then shook his head. "Of course he is, Will." Merlin picked his sandwich up and began to munch on it.

"I swear he is! He only calls when you're the auctioneer! He even said so! Well, he asks who the auctioneer is and when I say that it is anyone else than you, he says he has no time today after all an puts down the phone. And between you and me, I think he's not that old either… and he kind of sounds hot, maybe a bit arrogant, but certainly hot."

"Oh, right, and when are you the expert in figuring out if a _man_ is hot, Will? As far as I know, I'm the gay one out of us two. Anywho, moving away from the point, he's a _telephone_ bidder, Will, it's not like he's _seen_ me. And I'm not some man who swoons by a mystery man on a telephone." Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "Why do I even talk about this with you?" Merlin muttered under his breath. "But hey, it's not like I'm not complaining, if he wants to spend hundreds and thousands of Pounds on the artwork I sell, well he can just go ahead. The more money I get on commission the more money I can donate."

"You're such a goody two shoe, Merlin. With all the money you have earned, you could live the most lavish lifestyle, and all you do is just _give_ it away."

With a shrug Merlin said, "So? I live comfortably, that's all I need. Not everyone is entitled to that, Will."

"Yeah, I kno-ow," Will sighed. "It's just – oh forget it." Will ripped the seal of his applesauce and began to dip his bread in. Merlin scrunched his nose. "You have such a weird appetite." Will grinned back at him with a full mouth.

After lunch, Will got up and dumped their garbage in the nearby bin. "Just hear me out, Merlin, just listen to the tapes of the phone calls and judge for yourself. He's got a hot voice."

Merlin groaned out loud. "Not back to this again."

" _Merlin,"_ Will whined. "Nothing exiting ever happens here, let me have this pleasure at finding out who he is." Will pouted and put one finger up, "Just this once?"

Merlin threw his hands up in exasperation, he knew he would never get any peace if he wouldn't grant Will his wish. "Ugh, fine, show the way."


End file.
